Nuits Fauves
by I-AM-CHUCK-BASS
Summary: Je sais pas ce qu'on cherche exactement mais j'espère qu'on finira par mettre le doigt dessus. Parce que tourner en rond, à force, ça fatigue.


**Ceci est un UA - pourquoi changer ?**

* * *

On déambule de rue en rue. Blaise, Théo, Pansy et moi.

Je sais pas ce qu'on cherche exactement mais j'espère qu'on finira par mettre le doigt dessus. Parce que tourner en rond, à force, ça fatigue.

En attendant, on déambule toujours. Et il doit être quelque chose comme minuit, une heure.

Théo est déjà bourré. Il tient jamais l'alcool de toutes les façons. C'est à cause de lui et de sa grande gueule qu'on s'est fait éjecter de la boîte, pas plus tard qu'il y a dix minutes.

Mais on s'en fout. La musique était merdique, les filles étaient laides, les toilettes étaient crades. Pas que ça change des autres boîtes, de toutes les façons.

Alors on marche sur les trottoirs pavés de la grande Avenue, seuls. On marche en direction de nulle part.

Et Théo scande des obscénités alcoolisées au ciel avant de partir dans un fou rire ivre. Et Pansy se plaint de ses chaussures qui lui font souffrir le martyr. Blaise sifflote, l'air de penser à quelque chose, je sais pas à quoi.

Je lève moi aussi ma tête vers les cieux étoilés, mes mains dans les poches. L'air est bon. Assez chaud pour rappeler la saison mais assez frais pour atténuer la canicule sévissant en pleine journée.

Le juste milieu.

Mes yeux s'attardent sur les astres illuminant le toit de la Terre.

Une myriade de petits points blancs scintillant de mille feux sur une toile de fond bleu nuit. Tiens, il y a même une étoile filante.

A nouveau, ce sentiment. Ca monte, du fond de mon estomac jusqu'à ma poitrine pour se coincer en travers de ma gorge.

Soif de liberté. Envie d'un ailleurs. De changement. De quelque chose. De n'importe quoi.

Mais la voix aiguë de Pansy me fait redescendre abruptement au sol. Elle dit : et si on se posait chez moi pour terminer la soirée ?

Elle ôte ses talons, les secoue. Apparemment, un caillou s'est coincé dedans. Pendant ce temps, Blaise acquiesce. Théo a pas l'air contre.

Je hausse des épaules. Ok, pourquoi pas.

Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si ça changeait de d'habitude. Finissons la nuit chez Parkinson. A croire qu'on revivait éternellement la même soirée, encore et encore, jour après jour.

Tourner en rond, à force, ça fatigue.

On fait le chemin inverse parce que Pansy habite du côté opposé. Et elle, elle a opté de marcher pieds nus. La lanière en cuir de ses chaussures est coincée à son index et les talons ballottent d'avant en arrière, dans le vide. A force de la voir continuellement perchée sur des échasses, j'en oublie à quel point elle est petite.

Quant à Théo, la vodka bouillonnant dans son sang le rend soudainement téméraire. Il s'engage en braillant sur la chaussée alors qu'une voiture vient à toute allure dans sa direction. Et lorsque Blaise le sauve in-extremis en grondant qu'il n'a rien dans le crâne, il est hilare. Puis il se remet à hurler à tue-tête en pleine rue, provoquant quelques rares passants marchant sur le trottoir d'en face.

Et je me demande comment il arrive à être aussi insouciant, quelques fois. Saoul ou sobre, ce mec a un don pour garder le cœur léger.

On bifurque dans une rue, on en tombe sur une autre. Mon regard passe des étoiles aux murs criblés d'affiches et de graffitis. Un, en particulier.

Un visage féminin. Peau hâlée, yeux ambrés en amande, bouche pulpeuse. Des boucles châtains frisent tout autour de sa figure, lui conférant un aspect sauvage. Fauve. Comme tout droit sortie de la jungle la plus proche.

Le dessin me capte, m'hypnotise, et je m'arrête d'un seul coup. C'est comme si ses yeux dans lesquels dansent une flamme orangée féline me disent : _reste ici, reste ici avec moi..._

Et ses lèvres charnues. Rouges. Pleines. Si bien modelées que l'on aurait pu croire qu'elles étaient réelles. Qu'elles pouvaient bouger et prononcer :

«_ Bonsoir._ »

Et esquisser un sourire. Je recule légèrement...est-elle réellement en train de me sourire ? Ou...suis-je devenu complètement fou ? Ses yeux ne me quittent pas, la couleur soleil couchant de ses iris m'aimantant à elle.

« Bonsoir. » je réponds, un peu incertain.

Elle sourit. Maintenant c'est une certitude.

«_ Quelle chance de se croiser ici._ »

Sa voix est une friandise d'une douceur dangereuse. Ce genre de voix innocente capable de vous chuchoter dans le creux de l'oreille la formule magique indécente pour vous faire atteindre le septième ciel. Et ce sourire, à nouveau.

«_ Bonsoir._ » elle répète, et son timbre sonne toujours à mon oreille comme une jolie mélodie étrange.

Alors je réponds encore :

« Bonsoir. »

Elle se penche vers moi. Ses boucles chocolats bougent lentement tout autour de sa figure comme des serpents et certaines m'effleurent. Ses yeux se plissent légèrement et je sens presque son souffle sur ma joue lorsqu'elle me dit :

« _Je voudrais partager tes nuits._ »

Est-ce que tout cela est bien réel ou bien n'est-ce que le fruit de mon imagination en grand manque d'évasion ? Peut-être ne le saura-t-on jamais ; Blaise m'appelle déjà depuis l'autre bout de la rue. _Draco ! Ho ! Draco ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? !_

* * *

On est repassé dans la rue où se trouvait le dessin devant lequel j'avais phasé, l'autre nuit.

Il n'y était plus.

J'étais pourtant persuadé que c'était dans cette rue, à cet endroit-là, sur _ce_ mur. Mais il n'y était pas. Il n'y était plus.

Ca m'a rendu dingue, sur le coup, je sais pas pourquoi. J'ai longé une bonne dizaine de fois la route, j'ai même arraché quelques affiches pour voir si le portrait n'était pas en-dessous. Rien du tout.

Juste de vulgaires graffitis révolutionnaires à l'encre dégoulinante de frustration. Juste une étendue de béton sale, sans intérêt.

La fresque avait définitivement disparu. Ou bien n'avait-elle jamais existé.

* * *

Pansy dit qu'elle connaît le videur alors on la croit. Elle dit que la boîte est plutôt pas mal, de bons Dj, une ambiance assez folle, une fréquentation pas trop glauque. On la croit aussi.

Tandis que les trois autres se jettent à l'eau sur la piste noyée sous les spots, je me pose au bar et laisse les choses venir à moi.

La musique crachée par les baffes fait même trembler le comptoir. Les décibels ont beau être à deux doigts de m'éclater le tympan, je me sens toujours extérieur. Extérieur aux lumières mouvantes et tamisées invitant à la danse. Extérieur aux fêtards se défoulant en communion sur la piste. Extérieur un peu à moi-même.

Au bout de trois verres, je compte la dixième fille tentant de m'aborder. Alors, juste pour marquer le coup – j'aime bien le nombre dix – je décide de lui laisser une chance.

La conversation est plutôt creuse, superficielle. Mais ça me va. J'en recherche pas plus, de toutes les façons.

Elle a vingt ans, des origines irlandaises, trois chiens et des cheveux blonds décolorés. Je lui dis que les constellations et le fonctionnement de l'univers me passionnent – qui sait si la galaxie à laquelle nous appartenons ne fait pas partie d'un chaînon d'une vingtaine d'autres ? Qui nous dit que tout a été découvert ? – et elle a la patience de m'écouter alors qu'il est évident qu'elle n'en avait strictement rien à foutre.

Tout ce qu'elle veut c'est _ça_. D'ailleurs, elle pose sa main sur ma cuisse. Une fois, deux fois. Puis elle glisse des sous-entendus. Des sourires d'allumeuses. Alors j'arrête de déblatérer sur les comètes et on concrétise ça à l'arrachée dans un cabinet des WC.

Et c'est crade, comme toujours. Pourquoi changer ?

_A force de faire tout ça, on croyait quoi ?_

_On se meurtrit, on fait l'amour comme on s'essuie – quel gaspillage._

L'affaire finie, on remet son boxer puis son jean. Elle, de son côté, abaisse le pan de sa robe remontée dans la précipitation en gloussant quelque chose, je sais pas trop quoi. J'entends flou. Je vois un peu flou, également, puisque je ne perçois que vaguement sa silhouette s'éclipser de la pièce quelques secondes plus tard.

Mon reflet me prend entre quatre yeux.

Je me passe des jets d'eau glacée sur le visage sans voir les gens qui entrent et sortent à côté de moi. Mon corps est froid. Les cuisses de la lolita de tout à l'heure n'ont pas réussi à lui insuffler de la vie.

Qu'est-ce qui pourrait me réanimer, de toutes les façons ?

_Dis-leur que tu te sens seul, et que tu ne sais plus quoi faire pour trouver un peu de chaleur humaine._

* * *

Je repense à ce dessin. Cette fille sur le mur.

J'entends encore son timbre de voix éthéré me chuchoter qu'elle désire partager mes nuits.

La moitié du temps, je me dis : tu débloques Draco, c'est qu'un graffiti. Tu te sens tellement seul que tu t'inventes des personnes à qui parler. C'est d'une tristesse.

Puis t'es là, seul dans une chambre trop grande d'un Manoir trop vaste plongé dans un silence trop mortuaire, à enchaîner clopes sur clopes en zappant de chaînes en chaînes, à défaut de ne pas trouver le sommeil. Tu trouves pas ton compte alors t'éteinds la TV mais c'est pire.

C'est pire parce que, du coup, t'es seul avec tes pensées, enfermé entre quatre murs, lumières éteintes.

Alors t'attrapes ton ordinateur et l'éclairage de l'écran te détruit les yeux mais tu t'occupes comme tu peux dessus, passant du Démineur à Youtube tout en vagabondant sur une flopée de sites douteux. Mais rien n'y fait.

Alors tu finis par t'allonger sur ton lit – trop grand, lui aussi – les bras en croix, la gorge qui te fait un mal de chien pour avoir terminé presque tout ton paquet de cigarettes, tes yeux fixés sur le plafond lointain, ton esprit fatigué à force de courir après Morphée. Et tu capitules. Tout simplement.

Tu te dis : Ok. Ok, belle inconnue. Viens partager mes nuits.

Et tant pis si cette belle inconnue en question n'est que le fruit de ton imagination détraquée et pathétique. Tant pis si tu as même été jusqu'à lui trouver un prénom – Hermione. Tu te dis que, pour l'instant, tu en as besoin, de cette illusion. Juste pour l'instant. Juste pour cette soirée. Alors tu t'y accroches.

Et elle vient.

Tu la sentirais presque monter sur le lit, s'avancer lentement vers toi d'une démarche de panthère, te surplomber, ses longues tentacules brunes ondulées tombant en un rideau de cheveux jusque sur ton visage.

Elle approche lentement sa figure de la tienne, ses yeux te défiant de bouger, et, alors que sa bouche n'est qu'à quelques micro-centimètre de la tienne, elle fait claquer sa mâchoire dans le vide. Un son sec, carnassier. Le message est bien passé. _Je ne vais faire qu'une bouchée de toi._

Et elle plonge enfin sur toi sans concession. Te cloue au chevet d'une langue déchaînée. Te ravage la nuque de ses lèvres enflammées. Te lacère le torse de ses griffes. Gémit dans ton cou, dans ton oreille, contre ta bouche. Perd sa main dans tes cheveux. Imprime ses canines dans ta chair.

Tu n'as qu'une envie. Qu'une seule chose à lui dire.

_Si tu t'arrêtes, je meurs._

* * *

Quelques fois, je me dis que je devrais prendre un sac à dos et me tirer à l'autre bout du monde. Fuir le blizzard. La routine. Abandonner tout le monde et ne pas jeter un seul coup d'œil derrière moi.

C'est la solution la plus radicale mais j'ai l'intime conviction que c'est aussi la plus efficace.

Parce que là ou je suis, rien n'a d'attrait, tout m'ennuie. Et ce n'est pas l'ennui que l'on pourrait ressentir dans une salle d'attente en feuilletant un magazine sans intérêt. Ni celui d'un adolescent affalé sur sa table de classe qui regarderait le temps filer par la fenêtre jusqu'à la prochaine sonnerie.

Non.

C'est un ennui douloureux, mortel. Je suis là mais mon esprit aspire à un ailleurs. Il y appartient. Et ne pas savoir exactement quel est cet ailleurs me frustre. M'obsède.

C'est comme si je voulais partir en voyage mais que je n'arrivais pas à me décider quant à la destination. Peut-être même que la destination de mes rêves n'existe pas sur la carte du monde.

Je ne sais pas ce que je cherche mais j'espère que je finirai par mettre le doigt dessus.

Parce que tourner en rond, à force, ça rend dingue.

* * *

On déambule de rue en rue. Et il fait un peu plus frais que l'autre fois mais c'est tout ce qui diffère.

Parce que c'est la même heure. Le même ciel. La même Avenue.

Théo marche en équilibre en bordure de trottoir, devant moi. Pansy éclate de rire dans les bras de Blaise. On va chez lui, d'ailleurs. Je crois.

J'inspire longuement, mes poumons se remplissant de l'air nocturne et pollué de la ville.

Mes yeux vagabondent sur Zabini qui referme ses bras autour de Pansy. Sa tête disparaît dans le creux de son épaule et il lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille qui la fait sourire.

Et, soudainement, je les envie. J'ai envie. Une nouvelle fois. D'un seul coup. De l'affection au-delà de l'acte physique. Pas des coups d'un soir à la va-vite, contre un mur sale. Un regard attentionné. Une caresse. Une autre paume contre la mienne. Ce genre de conneries. Je veux tout ça.

Ca a l'air beau, vu de l'extérieur. Niais mais beau. Je veux voir si ça l'est également vu de l'intérieur.

Puis il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça n'arrive qu'aux autres. D'autant plus que ça m'est arrivé, plusieurs fois. Mais j'ai le chic pour tout ruiner en un claquement de doigt. Être en couple me rend claustrophobe.

Mais là...je sais pas. Je me dis que...peut-être...si je trouve celle qui faut...celle qui me correspond...peut-être. J'en sais rien.

Et puis, ça veut dire quoi ''celle qui me correspond'' ? Celle qui me ressemblera le plus au point de finir mes phrases à ma place ou, au contraire, celle qui sera assez différente de moi pour que nous puissions être complémentaires ?

J'en sais rien.

Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je n'ai pas de critères particuliers. Après, je ne pioche pas dans les articles au rabais non plus. Un minimum de matière grise, un beau sourire, de la répartie, un peu d'humour. Voilà. J'en demande pas plus.

* * *

En fait, si. J'en demande plus.

Je veux que cette personne réussisse à combler ce foutu manque en moi.

Ce vide.

Cette impression de rater constamment quelque chose.

D'être à côté de la plaque.

De vivre en stand-by.

De passer à côté de mon existence toute entière.

De courir après du vent.

De courir après quelque chose qui soit n'existe pas, soit est hors de porté.

De refermer ma main sur vide.

De vivre à reculons.

En marche arrière.

En décalé.

Parce qu'il faut que ça cesse. Il faut que tout cela cesse. J'en ai marre de tourner en rond.

J'en ai marre de ces nuits où tout se répète indéfiniment. Comme une chorégraphie programmée à la seconde près.

A croire qu'on vit pour stagner.

Tout devient peu à peu absurde. De quoi paniquer. Ou déprimer. Ou les deux.

Et on reste avec les mêmes personnes, tout le temps, on rigole, on boit mais la solitude ne nous a jamais autant bouffé de l'intérieur.

_C'est pour ça qu'on se réfugie dans nos pensées. _

_Qu'on ferme les yeux très forts jusqu'à voir des couleurs en attendant que ça passe._

_Y'a que comme ça qu'on peut rêver de caresses au réveil_

_Et de regards qui veulent dire : « T'inquiète plus, t'inquiète plus. »_

C'est dans ces moments-là que je t'imagine, belle inconnue.

Tu dirais à mon âme : « C'est moi, ton idéal. C'est moi, ton paradis perdu. Arrête de chercher ; je suis là. »

Tu fendrais la foule de fêtards afin de me rejoindre au bar puis tu me prendrais par la main pour m'emmener loin, très loin de là.

Et tu me ferais alors connaître d'autres nuits. Des nuits fauves. Imprévisibles. Sauvages. Inoubliables.

_Ce sera plus des mensonges, quelque chose de grand_

_Qui sauve la vie, qui trompe la mort_

_Qui déglingue enfin le blizzard_

Qui que tu sois, où que tu sois, viens. Viens vite.

* * *

Blaise m'offre quelques taffes de sa cigarette. Accoudé à la rambarde de son balcon, j'expire la fumée de tabac dans l'air rafraîchi de cette fin de journée.

Au loin, le soleil baisse ses paupières, emportant avec lui les lueurs orangées et violettes desquelles sont teintées le ciel. Les toits d'immeubles sont rapidement enveloppés du manteau bleu foncé de l'arrivée de la nuit. Les lampadaires s'allument un à un, à la chaîne, comme des dominos.

Blaise se tourne vers moi et me demande ce que je compte faire. Sortir avec eux ou faire ma soirée en solo.

Et ça me surprend qu'il me demande ça maintenant. Qu'il me pose la question, tout court. Ca me fait réaliser tout à coup que j'ai le choix. Rester dans l'éternel recommencement ou prendre les devants pour changer la tendance.

J'ai le choix, bon sang. C'est si simple que ça me donne envie de rire.

Alors je les laisse là, j'attrape mon blouson et je prends le chemin inverse de celui que nous empruntions habituellement. J'affronte la ville à contre-courant.

J'affronte ses lumières, ses passants, ses rues étroites et sombres, ses Avenues éclairées, ses clochards saouls, ses mégots écrasés, ses lycéennes en talons hauts et faux airs de grandes, ses voitures à vive allure, ses abribus tagués, ses bancs à la peinture écaillée, ses jardins boisés, ses bâtisses, ses enseignes lumineuses, ses bus stationnés à l'angle, ses bruits de voix, de crissements de pneus, de klaxons, de vie.

J'entre dans un bar au hasard et le bruit du carillon de la porte est avalé par le brouhaha de rire et de verres s'entrechoquant qui règne à l'intérieur.

Je commande un verre. Puis deux. Trois. Cinq. Et la chaleur de l'alcool réchauffe ma poitrine, se diffuse dans mes veines, irrigue chacun de mes membres. Bientôt, mon corps tout entier s'en retrouve embrasé.

Les couleurs s'altèrent peu à peu pour ne devenir que des points de lumières. Jaune. Rouge. Ocre. Vert. Les voix des consommateurs s'entremêlent à celle de la mélodie diffusée par les enceintes dans une seule et même partition. Et tout tourne, tout tourne autour de moi.

Malgré cette distorsion des sens, je distingue sa silhouette s'avancer vers moi avec un sourire. Le même qui illuminait sa figure lorsqu'elle n'était que peinture sur un mur. Un sourire plein de mystères et de promesses sur des lèvres couleur rubis.

Et je lui souris aussi. Parce que je savais qu'elle n'était pas qu'une machination de mon cerveau tordu.

Elle était là, bien réelle, devant moi. Hermione.

« _Bonsoir._ »

Comme le premier soir, sa voix me retourne le cerveau. Son regard aussi. Et ses lèvres...bon sang. L'alcool me monte à la tête. J'ai envie de lui dire : _mon corps, mon âme, prends tout, tout de suite_.

Et c'est comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées.

Ses doigts encerclent mon poignet et m'incite à quitter le comptoir. Son rictus toujours aux lèvres, elle me prend par la main. Une autre paume contre la mienne.

Elle recule, m'entraînant avec elle, ne me lâchant pas une seule fois des yeux. Des flammes dansent dans ses prunelles. Un incendie du désir qui me consume peu à peu. Et elle m'emmène dans son monde.

Enfin.

On fend la foule. Elle, à reculons, me faisant toujours face, et moi qui la suit aveuglément. Et les visages autour de nous fondent, se mélangent les uns aux autres pour ne devenir qu'un arrière-plan imprécis.

Ne reste plus que son visage à elle.

Sa voix.

« _Je voudrais qu'on remonte les escaliers en courant..._ »

Je l'entends comme si elle venait de chuchoter dans mon oreille. Sensuelle. Caressante. Électrique. Et plus elle parle, plus j'entre en transe.

«_ ...qu'on catapulte tous nos vêtements..._ »

Les bruits aux alentours se réunissent pour ne former qu'un joyeux bordel inaudible. Et je n'entends plus qu'elle. Personne d'autre.

« _...que tu me fasses l'amour jusqu'à l'aube et pendant deux mille ans..._ »

On traverse toujours le flot d'inconnus. Mais on ne distingue plus rien. Saturations de couleurs. Saturations de sons. Comme si tout allait à deux-cent à l'heure autour de nous.

Et que nous étions au centre. Seuls au monde.

« _...que le soir, au soleil couchant, on se fasse des serments..._ »

Elle prend mon autre main. Son dos bute contre le mur du fond du bar. Mon torse vient se coller contre le sien. Sa bouche contre mon cou. Ma pomme d'Adam. Mon menton. Mes lèvres. Le haut de ma nuque.

Ses dents emprisonnant mon lobe d'oreille.

« _...je voudrais partager tes nuits..._ »

Sous son toucher, mon corps devient presque liquide. Et j'ai peur, tellement peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve. Surtout lorsqu'elle me confesse d'une voix brûlante :

« _...j'ai tant besoin qu'on se noie dans les nuits fauves. _»

* * *

Je déambule de rue en rue. Seul.

Et il doit être quelque chose comme trois heures du matin. Quatre heure. J'en sais rien.

Mon paquet de clopes est vide. Je joue distraitement avec, approchant le briquet du carton « Fumer Tue » puis regardant la flamme embraser tout ce qui l'entoure.

Et je marche. D'un bout à l'autre de la ville.

Je sais pas ce que je cherche exactement mais j'espère que je finirai par mettre le doigt dessus.

Parce que tourner en rond, à force, ça fatigue.

* * *

**Un texte à lire au milieu de la nuit, alors qu'on est en proie à une insomnie. Parce que c'est un peu dans ce contexte là que je l'ai écrit. L'inspiration me vient de ''Nuits Fauves'' du groupe Fauve qui passait en boucle dans mes oreilles pendant que mes doigts pianotaient sur mon clavier. D'ailleurs, les phrases en italiques sont issues des paroles. **

**Je sais pas si le produit final est cohérent parce que j'ai écrit au feeling et, quelques fois, je jette des idées dont je la suis seule à comprendre la signification. **

**Donc...dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !**

**xo,**

**IACB.**


End file.
